All in time
by FluffyShadows
Summary: Miles Edgeworth finally gets asks Phoenix out, through a note, but what happens when both think the other stood them up.


March 8th... 7:00 PM

? ? ? ?

'Ok...ok I'm here, now to get this under the door before he gets back...'

'SHIT! WHERE DID IT GO! I had it before I got here!'

'...Maybe I dropped it outside...'

These were the thoughts of man who was standing outside a door in a apartment building, he wore a magenta suit and also wore a carat around his neck, he had blackish silver hair,he was frantically checking all his pockets and looked nervous about something. The man didn't have many pockets to check, so he was done checking them quickly, however he didn't notice that a piece of paper had fallen out and landed on the floor. After some thought he turned and headed towards some stairs, he was about to go head down the stairs when he saw someone was coming up them. The man with the magenta suit panicked and went up the stairs on the opposite side of the stairs going down, trying to avoid being seen. Nothing was going as planned for the man with the magenta suit.

The man coming up the stairs wore a blue suit with a pinkish red tie, he had black hair that looked like a hedgehog was holding on the back of his head. He had been looking down at the stairs as he stepped on them, but sudden loud foot steps made him look up at the top of the stairs, where he saw the man in the magenta suit running up a different set of stairs that were at the top of the stairs he was currently going up. The blue clothed man raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, it was not normal for him to see the other man in this building, as the other man lived on the other side of the city. The man thought about following the man, but decided against it for awhile, he got up to the top of the stairs and went down a hallway of doors. The man with the blue suit stopped in front of a door not too far from the stairs, then pulled out some keys from One of his pockets, he was about to put one of the keys in the keyhole of the door when he noticed something on the floor. A lone piece of paper laid on the floor, the man bent down to pick it up. After picking it up he noticed it was folded, messily, multiple times, he unfolded it until it was no longer folded, it seemed to be a note of some kind. The note was not hand written, instead it was typed, and also had a large question mark at the bottom.

The top of the note was a question, the question read, "Will you go out with me? Sorry but I can't tell you who I am at the moment... And that I can't ask you in person, it be rather embarrassing for me...it might be for you as well..."

Then below it said " If yes, meet me at the restaurant down the street, you know the one that is also a bar? Anyways come at six PM tomorrow, if no, just don't show up, I'll get the message..." Then the question mark at the bottom and that was all that was on the paper, except for a name handwritten on the back, the name was Phoenix Wright. This time the man's eyebrows both went up, he stuffed the note in his pocket and unlocked the door and went in, back at the stairs the man with the magenta suit was watching all of this from behind a corner, when the other man went through the door way he went down the stairs quickly and out the exit/entrance of the building and around the corner of the street and over to a red car. Then opened a car door and got in the car and drove away.

The car drove down many streets and eventually ended up on the other side of the city it was in, it drove up to a small mansion, it wasn't as big as normal mansions but it still looked like one. The car pulled into the garage of the mansion and stopped, the engine turned off and so did the head lights, then the door opened and out got the man who was driving it. The man shut the door and walked over to a door in the garage and opened it and went inside the mansion, once inside he was immediately greeted by a small dog who was barking quite loudly. The man told the dog to hush as he walked through the mansion, but the dog continued to bark in happiness and followed his master as he walked.

The next day, the man in the magenta suit was waiting in the restaurant for the man in the blue suit, to arrive. It was almost six and the man in the magenta suit was getting nervous, he thought about leaving and just running away to another country or somewhere, but then mentally scolded himself for even thinking of doing that. He had run away before, and he wasn't about to do it again, he remembered how angry everyone was with him because they all thought he was dead, especially how the the blue suited man reacted.

~flashback~

" 'I would've won.' Is that what you want to say?"

This was the first thing he had said to them when he first got back,

"...Y...You! How dare you show your face to me without a shred of shame upon it!? You've soiled the Von Karma name and dragged it through the mud. Run away with your tail between your legs like the ill-bred dog you are!"

This was the first reaction he had got, from his step sister, he expected her to say something like that so he wasn't really hurt by her words, they spoke a few more words to each other before the step sister left, leaving him with the man with the blue suit and a little girl wearing strange clothes.

"I thought you, the Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, had gone and died!"

His was the first thing the man with the blue suit said to him, then the little girl spoke a name, a nickname to be more accurate " Mr. Nick!" Then ' ' started talking again.

" I... I never wanted to see you again!"

This hurt him a little, but he didn't show it at all.

" I think that's enough of a 'warm welcome' for someone you haven't seen in a year..."

They then had a short conversation then something was said that actually hurt Edgeworth a lot, he was not expecting 'Mr. Nick' to say anything like it at all.

"It'd been better for everyone if you had never came back from the dead, Edgeworth!"

They had another short conversation then 'Mr. Nick' and the little girl left.

~End of flashback~

It was nearly six according to his watch, but Edgeworth was expecting 'Mr. Nick' to be a little late, since he was hardly on time for anything, he would be surprised if he was on time, really surprised if he was early. Then again he only lived down the street from the place, but then also again he was a man who is easily distracted.

It was 6:05 according to his watch, and no 'Mr. Nick in sight, Edgeworth decided to give it a few more minutes, just in case he was busy with something important, but before he knew it it was 6:30 according to his watch and still no sign of the man. Edgeworth sighed and got up from where he was sitting and left the restaurant. Once outside he looked down the sidewalk to see if who he was waiting for was just now coming. There was no one coming towards the place at all, especially no 'Mr. Nick'. Miles sighed and unlocked his car door so he could get in and did so and drove home.

March 9th 5:45 pm

Apartment building

Apartment number 439

The man in the blue suit was sitting in a worn out chair in the apartment, reading a piece of paper over and over, the same piece of paper he had picked up in the hallway the day before. He wondered if it really was even for him, then wondered if Edgeworth had put it there, and if he hadn't then what had he been doing in the building that day. Something about that day made the man convinced that it was from Edgeworth, since he remembered that Edgeworth looked like he was trying to hide from him, was this the reason why? Then another question came to his mind, was it supposed to be for him, or had Edgeworth planned to come to his apartment for advice and chickened out last moment dropping the note. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone.


End file.
